The Beautiful Monster
by Hors D'oeuvres
Summary: When I was young, my sisters scared me by saying that there were monsters beneath my bed. Large creatures with cold, rough, granite-like skin and flashing blood-red eyes; sharp, pointed teeth that were specifically designed to tear into human flesh and hulking bodies that reeked of decaying flesh and the blood of past victims. So I was confused, when I heard her say those words...
1. The Confused

Author's Notes: Warning! This will be a very long author's notes. Why? Because this is the only place a can do my "significant" ramblings before letting all of you read the story.

First of all, this is my first Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic.

Second, yes. This is the edited and revised version of a story that I have written before under a different pseudonym. There will be changes in the plot, additional chapters, and more.

Third, this story is dedicated to three people. One of them is Feifei08, the one who encouraged me to write my first ATLA fanfic. She is also the one who helped me become involved in . She is a great person, and her works are fantastic as well. They are entitled "Ember Island" and "Of Fire". This is for you, my dear.

The next one is Kelly1412, who has created some of the most beautifully made ATLA fanarts I have ever seen. She creates each one with such dedication and passion that I am awed by the sight of them. Her works can be found on . Don't forget to check them out!

The third and final one is Chloe, who (though indirectly) helped me keep and nurture my love for females and excellent stories through her amazing works. "Go Get a Roomie" and her KiGo comic are absolutely more than just worth the read, wait, and follow. Both of which can be found through Google. Her other works can also be seen on . Do go and give them a visit!

Third, I wrote this story because there is an utter lack of- no, I cannot say it because it will be a spoiler. Anyway, disregarding the first sentence, I have gotten tired of reading stories that turn Azula into a -pardon my French- from a proud, powerful, *insert numerous excellent adjective here* princess into a sniveling, heart-whipped, suffering pansy. I think most of you know what I mean.

And fourth, I have always loved this story, and I sincerely hope that many of you will like like (or maybe even love) it too!

I hope all of you will read, like, fave, follow, review...etc.

If you want to, of course...

This chapter is told from Ty Lee's POV. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**美麗的怪物**

**The Beautiful Monster**

The Confused

* * *

_A dark silhouette as fleeting as the blink of an eye_

_A smooth and seductive voice that whispers her lies_

_A mendacious smile to break your fragile will_

_As she skillfully moves in for the kill..._

* * *

When I was young, my sisters scared me by saying that there were monsters beneath my bed.

Large creatures with cold, rough, granite-like skin and flashing blood-red eyes; sharp, pointed teeth that were specifically designed to tear into human flesh and hulking bodies that reeked of decaying flesh and the blood of past victims.

They told me stories that made my hairs stand on end and kept me awake through countless nights, fearing the monsters.

Monsters with long tubular tongues that they used to suck your innards;

Monsters that growled and grumbled loudly into the night;

Monsters with no souls…

And monsters with black, non-beating hearts…

So I was confused, when I heard her say those words.

When she told me something that went against everything I have learned in my childhood.

Something that rebelled against the image my sisters had drilled into me.

I could never forget what she told me that night.

* * *

"I'm a monster…"

I could feel her hot breath bathe my cheek as she whispered those words, her face so close to mine. Scarlet lips barely a millimeter from my own.

Her body effectively trapped me tightly against the tree that she had pushed me against as her strong left hand held my wrists above my head. I defiantly stared back at her piercing gaze.

"No."

I heard her scoff at what I said as she deliberately raised her other hand until her forefinger reached the pulse point on my left wrist. I felt her press her finger into my skin, her sharp nail digging into me. I gasped lightly and her eyes flashed at the sound that I had produced.

Her lips slowly curled up into a cruel smirk as she leisurely dragged her nail down the length of my arm, leaving a faint red line.

"No?"

She mockingly echoed as she continued the path of her finger over the sleeves of my robe to my exposed collarbone.

I nodded vigorously as I bit my lower lip to keep myself from gasping out again as her finger moved back up, tracing the gentle curve of my neck, crimson nail grazing against my pulse point there. I could feel my heart start to beat erratically when her hand suddenly moved to cup my cheek, her soft palm causing the blood to rush up to my face.

She pressed her body harder against mine, heat seeping into me; her supple form hotter than the fire that she commanded. Her thumb glided over my lips as she exhaled deeply, providing me with warm air that I hastily breathed in; eager to fill myself with her scent.

Her strong and over-powering scent that flowed into me; intoxicated me… just like everything else about her.

She could not be a monster. She is not a monster.

She did not smell of cadavers… or blood. Rotting and decaying; metallic and rusty.

She smelled of roses: crimson, sweet roses surrounded by thorns.

_And I needed her._

I leaned into to her touch, almost nuzzling her hand. Her thumb slowly pulled down my lips, dragging my lower lip and causing my mouth to open slightly; allowing a soft sigh to escape me. I saw her tongue flick out to dampen her lips as her heat continued to envelop me, surround me.

It scared me…

And yet I still wanted _more_.

* * *

_A soft touch that confuses the mind_

_A gentle caress that leaves you blind_

_An open-eyed kiss to deceive_

_An illusion that you will readily believe…_

* * *

Our bodies seemed to fuse into one as she moved closer to me, her cheek suddenly rubbing against mine: soft and smooth. Not rough; like a monster's should be. Not cold… but warm and hot and burning and…

"Say it…"

She commanded me, breathing into my ear. I could almost imagine her breath turning into flames. The infamous fire-breath of merciless blue.

And I would still inhale it deeply. In my mouth, through my nose- _even deeper_, to my lungs. I would let it burn me, destroy me… if that means having her, because needing her is no longer enough.

"Never."

I steadfastly answered. I would never say it. I felt her grip loosening and almost sighed in relief when she suddenly slammed me into the tree again and proceeded to crush me into it with her own body. My skull had made solid contact against the rough bark and I could feel a dull ache in my head. She glowered at me and I saw a golden glint in her irises.

My eyes widened in shock at her actions and I tried to move, to push her off me… but my body was frozen. Frozen as it burned. I looked at her and still couldn't see what she wanted me to see. No blood-red eyes stared back at me, just smoldering ambers that seemed to want to cut into my brain. Read my thoughts and know anything and everything about my reasons for saying no.

"Say it!"

She said again, her voice rising in volume but still never losing the even tone that it perpetually possessed. I closed my eyes to avoid the paralyzing effect of her gaze and tried to gain control of my body again, subconsciously wondering why she's the only one who could ever make me lose something I have trained years to master.

I started to pull my hands from her grip as I strained against her, finally regaining even just a little bit of control. I could feel sweat slickening our bodies as we struggled, heat profusely consumed us and strengthened her while it razed me. I felt more blood rush up to my face and was surprised when she suddenly released her hold on my wrists. I gritted my teeth and couldn't help but breathe heavily as my eyes fluttered open.

I was exhausted and with her hands no longer supporting me I started to slide down the tree but was stopped when she suddenly thrust her firm thigh between my legs. I felt a shudder throughout my entire form that directed its way to my core and I could not stop my eyes from widening even more and gazing at her with uncertainty and wanton.

She smirked at me and I knew that she could feel the most heated part of my body, being the fire-bending prodigy that she is. Her eyes narrowed in unconcealed delight and spoke volumes of how much she enjoyed watching me lose control.

"Please…"

I suddenly begged her, unaware of what I was doing and why. I didn't know what I was pleading for, but her amber eyes told me that she knew exactly what I needed.

Her left hand traveled behind my head and increased our proximity. She leaned into me and her lips purposely brushed against mine.

I was surprised; I thought it would be rough. I thought it would be hard.

But it was soft, it was gentle, it was tender. Like the soft petals of a rose or cherry blossoms or the brush of a butterfly's wing.

It was not what I expected, but she was right: it was what I needed. I closed my eyes and slowly eased myself into the comforting caress of her kiss, kissing her back as softly as I could. Her lips moved against mine and I responded in kind, aware of how she seemed to be trying to keep the kiss as chaste as possible; as innocent as possible, as if she was just testing the waters and had no wish to cause even the smallest of ripples.

I carefully leaned forward, hoping to deepen the kiss as I tried to wrap my arms around her. But then she quickly pulled away and easily slid out of my grasp. Her breathing was controlled, as always, and she seemed to stare at me with indifference and disdain as I panted; taking in the much needed oxygen. I felt my body start to shake as the cold that was held at abeyance by her presence immediately rushed forward to hold me in its chilly embrace.

I tried to touch her, but she just stepped out of my reach and continued to scrutinize me with a look of utter boredom etched on her porcelain face.

No monster could be so ideal, so flawless.

So like a goddess…

She turned around and began to walk away; my eyes following her retreating back. I clenched my hands, so tightly that my nails cut into my palms. I was trembling so hard and my knees were already too weak to support my weight. I clutched my arms around my chest, trying to fight the tremors that moved through me.

I wanted to shout something, anything… that could make her turn around and run back to me. Words that could make her hold me again, kiss me again.

Possess me again.

I cautiously opened my mouth and called after her.

"Wait!"

She acknowledged my call and paused in her movements. I felt my chest tightening as I carefully articulated the only thought in my mind, telling and imploring at the same time.

"I am _perfect_ for you."

My voice was strong and clear; I knew that she heard me. Her head tilted to the side in thought but then she started walking again, and when she finally spoke, it was in a deadpan tone that betrayed nothing but apathy.

"I don't care."

Her answer broke down the last of my scarcely regained control and I could no longer keep the tears from falling. I bit my lower lip so hard that I could taste blood, cursing my lips for saying the wrong words. I slid to the ground and hugged my knees to my chest as I harshly rocked my body back and forth, her words still echoing in my mind until I finally lost consciousness.

* * *

Author's Notes: This is the story that I have poured much of my time and effort into and **reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Signed or Anonymous.**

Like it? Love it? Comments? Constructive criticism? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Questions? Let me know! Just type in the little box below and click the little button.

P.S. Please check out and vote in the poll on my profile.

H.O.D.


	2. The Uncontrollable

Author's Notes: First of all, thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews, faves, and follows.

I hope that this chapter will only intensify the interest of the readers.

I would also like to know what you all think about my characterization. Do you find them to be in character or out of character?

This chapter is told from the great Princess Azula's POV. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**美麗的怪物**

**The Beautiful Monster**

The Uncontrollable

* * *

_Sweet words to hide cruel intentions_

_Patronizing and justifying cynical actions_

_Offering all sorts of provocative temptations_

_Losing yourself in the surge of her sensations…_

* * *

**Ba Sing Se**

I was never allowed to cry.

When I was young, and when I was growing up. I was taught that tears are for victims, and that I should never be as weak as one.

I should be perfect.

In each and every way possible.

For my nation, for my people, and for myself.

I am my nation's champion, I am my people's prodigy, I am my own heroine…

And I am my father's weapon.

He saw my potential and molded me. I learned everything from him, proving my past notion that it takes a monster to make a monster.

The monster child: born lucky, while Zuko was just lucky enough to be born.

The older brother who was always too weak, too imperfect, and too human. I hated him for it, and I hated our mother for favoring humanity over perfection.

But it doesn't matter anymore. She is gone, and he has been banished.

A traitor who is nothing compared to me.

The Fire Nation Princess.

Princess Azula…

* * *

"We did it."

Ty Lee spoke those words with awe and disbelief, as if she still could not believe that we had succeeded in infiltrating Ba Sing Se and taking lead of the Dai Li. I smirked at what she said as I glanced over to her and Mai sitting on my bed. Mai's face set in its usual deadpan while Ty Lee's sported a large and toothy grin.

"Did you ever doubt me?"

I asked her in a tone which suggested that I was offended by her words. Her eyes widened, and I almost laughed as she immediately shook her head wildly from side to side.

"Of course not 'Zula, you're perfect!"

I raised a brow as she smiled sincerely at me. Yes, I am perfect.

"I am going to sleep already, and the two of you should as well. We have much to be ready for."

Those words were simple and spoken lightly. But they knew me enough to understand that they should leave before I would find it necessary to repeat myself. Mai and Ty Lee nodded simultaneously and proceeded to walk out of my room, closing the door behind them.

I waited until I was finally alone before taking my hair out of its usual topknot. Then, with a single flick of my wrist, I extinguished all the candle lights. This action promptly plunged my room into a complete darkness that the light of the moon and stars could not invade through the thick curtains. I closed my eyes and carefully lay down on my bed, allowing sleep to take hold of me.

When I finally woke up, I knew that it was dawn already. I could feel the sun's power, even if I could not see its light. I lit one of the candles on the table nearest to me and watched as its flame turned from my signature blue to a weaker red. It was a nightmare that woke me, or at least a semblance of it. It didn't make me feel afraid. Not at all, but it produced in me a fiery rage that coursed through my veins to my non-existent heart.

I could feel it rushing through me, to every part of me. My entire body was shaking in rage, and I felt like I was finally losing control of the inferno that resided inside of me.

I was not angry. I was furious.

And I needed to find a target, a reason and when I do.

I would kill, I would destroy…

I glared at the candle light through my hair and forcefully threw the sheets off me. My mind unable – or reluctant to remember what I had dreamed of to fill me with such fury. I sat up and resisted the urge to scream when the door to my room suddenly opened and Ty lee slipped in. I watched as she locked the door behind her and saw that she somehow looked different.

With this thought in mind, I purposely focused my gaze on her and finally realized that her hair was free from its usual braid and it seemed like she had just woken up.

"Princess Azula."

Her voice was cautious and when she walked over to the foot of my bed on just her bare feet, I could see that her steps were slow and hesitant.

_Are you afraid of me now too_?

"What is it Ty Lee?"

I spat out at her. I couldn't believe it; I was seething. I had to stop myself; never should I show anyone such a loss of control.

"There have been reported sightings of Zuko in the city but it still hasn't been confirmed whether it's really him."

"Hasn't been confirmed?" I snapped. "How can anyone not confirm it? He has the scar of a traitor on half of his face!"

Ty Lee's lips pursed in worry and I could finally remember my dream. Darling Zuzu and Ursa. I growled angrily at the image my mind had conjured up and began to speak, hissing out each word.

"Let's go _find _him so I can _kill _him."

I moved to jump out of my bed and was surprised when Ty Lee suddenly launched herself at me. Her move was so sudden and uncalculated that when her body hit mine; I was slammed against the headboard. Fortunately for her, there was no pain, and her arms immediately reached over my shoulders to firmly hold onto the headboard of my bed. Those toned legs of hers suddenly wrapped themselves securely around my waist, and her weight was placed carefully on my lap.

I glared at her before strategically placing my hands around her bare torso. Her body shivered at my touch, and I fought to keep my tone even.

"What are you doing?"

I angrily asked her through gritted teeth as I pressed my hands into her flesh, feeling the strong muscles beneath. She didn't answer and only tightened the hold of her legs around my waist. I growled at her silence and immediately curled my fingers, cutting deeply into her skin with my nails.

"I-I can't l-let you go now."

She pathetically stuttered out as she stared at me with eyes that held no fear but adoration. I sneered at her answer before I buried my hands even more deeply into her, allowing heat to emit from them. Strong enough that it made her uncomfortable, but not enough to burn her.

"Why?"

She squirmed beneath my hands and let out a loud and singular moan before biting her lower lip to keep from moaning again. I felt a shudder run down my spine at the guttural sound that she produced. And I immediately looked deeper into her eyes, almost willing her to moan again with just my gaze.

"I can see from your aura that you're too angry right now 'Zula. Too angry. You just might end up doing what you said earlier."

"Which one?" I instantly countered.

"You might end up killing him…" Her tone was soft and worried. "And I know that you wouldn't want to do that. He's your brother and no matter what you think, you are not a monster. You were never one, and I will never let you become one."

She spoke those words calmly, a serious expression on her face. I could see just how determined she was.

"Ty Lee." Her name rolled off my tongue in my usual icy and predatory tone. "If you will not get off of me right now, I will have to find a different outlet for this anger and believe me. I will be creative."

She heard the veiled threat in my words. I would kill her if she dared to defy me again.

"I will not get off of you."

My anger steadily became more uncontrollable, the heat in my hands slowly growing stronger as I pulled her closer to me. Stupid Ty Lee, your ashes will all that will be left in my hands.

"I love you Azula."

She suddenly whispered, softly and resolutely. I stared back at her wide gray eyes and saw in them exactly what she felt for me. That is when I snapped.

I extinguished the abnormal heat in my hands, early enough that her torso remained undamaged. And the determined look in her eyes softened, a small sigh of relief passing her lips. She smiled hesitantly at me as she unlocked her legs from behind my back. She then simply straddled my lap, hands still holding on to the headboard of the bed.

An arrogant smirk appeared on my lips. She should have known that this was far from over.

I wrapped my right arm steadily around her waist while my left one slid up her back and quickly positioned itself behind her head. My fingers possessively weaved themselves into the soft strands of her hair. Her eyes widened in surprise as I swiftly pulled her closer to me.

"I lust for you."

My eyes narrowed victoriously as I felt Ty Lee gasp.

Yes, _silly acrobat_, this _is _more than what you bargained for.

I lunged forward and captured her soft pink lips with my own. Then possessively took her lower lip between my teeth and sucked on it hungrily as she gasped in surprise. She circled her arms around my head and played with my hair as she pushed her body into mine, pressing me against the headboard once again.

I smirked at her eagerness as I began to move my hand over the upper part of her pink outfit, perfectly burning it without harming the silky skin beneath. She took in another sharp intake of breath as she felt her back being exposed to the cool morning air. I immediately made use of the opportunity by pushing my tongue into her mouth. She softly moaned in pleasure as she used her own tongue to play with mine. Kissing it, licking it, and sucking on it desperately, relishing my taste.

I pulled back from the kiss and immediately lowered my lips to suck on the pulse point on her neck. Her vocal appreciation of me grew louder as I methodically attacked her sensitive skin with my tongue. Then I slowly licked up her salty-sweet sweat before biting into her skin and sucking firmly on her flesh, causing her to shriek at the sensation.

The remainder of her upper clothing was easily reduced to ash.

Deliberate and purposeful, my left hand then smoothly moved from the back of her head to her exposed collarbone. With her whole upper body freed from cover, my adventurous fingers did not hesitate to trace the velvety smoothness of her skin, before cupping her soft, right breast and rolling her nipple with my palm. I felt a shiver run through her as I began to kiss down to her other breast.

I showered the full mound with kisses, biting lightly with each one. Her hand pulled at my hair, and I eagerly took her delicious nipple into my mouth. I grazed its hardening tip with my teeth as I pinched the other nipple, causing her to push my face harder against her chest.

I felt Ty Lee's wetness soak through to my lap and instantly lowered my left hand to stroke her trembling thigh and burn the rest of her clothes. I pulled my right hand from her back, dragging my nails on her skin, and began to fondle her left breast after I released it from my mouth. I smirked again as I saw her eyes open to stare at me: needy, lustful and begging.

"_Please_."

She begged as I lowered my head again and followed the shape of her other breast with my tongue and teeth before taking the areola into my mouth and lapping at it forcefully. Her whole body now unclothed, naked and undoubtedly mine…

* * *

Author's Notes: **What will happen next?**

**R****eviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Signed or Anonymous. ****And they will also make me update faster. ;)**

Like it? Love it? Comments? Constructive criticism? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Questions? Let me know! Just type in the little box below and click the little button.

P.S. Please check out and vote in the poll on my profile.

H.O.D.


End file.
